Nos teus Olhos uma Canção de Estrelas
by L o l i t a d e l i r i u m
Summary: Legolas até de si mesmo esconde os seus desejos mais profundos. Depois dos conselhos de Galadriel, decide ver o seu pai uma última vez, a meio-da-noite, antes de abandonar Mirkwood para sempre. Poderão as feridas expostas curarem antes de deixarem cicatrizes permanentes? Slash, yaoi, BL, limão, incesto, desejos proibidos, discussões.
**Aviso:** Linguagem ableista que não representa a minha forma de pensar, apenas a das personagens, angst, incesto, slash, yaoi, BL, limão.

 **Nos teus Olhos uma Canção de Estrelas**

\- Tu não sabes nada. Não sabes o quê que o amor é! Os teus sentimentos por ela não passam duma enfatuação ligeira, uma briza fraca que muda de direção com facilidade. Não sabes como é ser incapaz de comer, dormir e viver sem tê-la a teu lado. Ser menos que uma sombra, um espectro errante, um pesadelo tornado realidade. Pouco mais és do que uma criança – silvou Thranduil com desdém, o fogo incendiando cada silaba do seu rosto pálido.

A sua voz nunca antes soara assim: um trovejar rouco e amargo. Mesmo quando a raiva e o desapontamento arranjavam forma de expressar-se para fora de Legolas, as palavras do seu pai ressoavam pelas paredes duras de pedra, sempre frias e distantes, uma máscara bem talhada a gelo, marulhando como um riacho suave. Nunca sentira nela o despontar duma desgraça, o prenuncio duma tragédia por vir.

\- Eu sei o quê que é o amor tanto quanto tu senão mais – mordeu de volta, os olhos azul diamantes brilhando com perda. – Tenho pena tua. Não sei porquê que o teu coração tornou-se surdo à minha voz, porquê que o endurecestes e amortalhaste-o até tornamo-nos menos que conhecidos. Lembro-me de quando era ainda criança, dos teus toques suaves e do sabor gentil da tua voz.

\- Silêncio! – ordenou gravemente, a túnica de linho dourado chicoteando o ar atrás de si, enquanto virava-se com brusquidão, em direção às trevas, à luz banhada apenas pelo luar. – Não admito que questiones-me! Convoquei-te para relatares-me o avanço dos orcs na fronteira a norte de Mirkwood.

Ele devia ter amado mesmo a sua mãe, pensou, o coração retraindo-se miseravelmente por mais do que um motivo.

\- E assim o farei. Se é apenas isso que desejas de mim – confessou, procurando no seu rosto mais para além da sua formalidade severa. – Os orcs aliaram-se com as aranhas gigantes da floresta. Estão a tomar cada vez mais espaço perto da margem do rio corrente, e eu julgo que dentro em breve controlarão a antiga cidade dos humanos. As suas ambições cresceram junto com a sua maldade, nos últimos tempos.

\- Pressentem que os poderes de Sauron estão a ficar cada vez mais forte – entoou, como que em transe, a voz como folhas verdes acabadas de brotar, ninhos de ramos secos construídos à sombra do sol da alvorada, a sua pele cheirando à primavera fecundada. – Ion Nín… - Dedos pálidos e longos afagaram-lhe o cabelo, os seus olhos azul prata cravados em cada recanto do seu corpo, e Legolas sabia o quê que ele devia estar a pensar, com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas: olhos molhados, pele febril, o seu cabelo revolto, cada fio de ouro entrelaçado sobre o seu manto verde musgo. O seu senhor não era tolo, nunca fora menos que perspicaz, nada naquele castelo passava-se sem tomar conhecimento.

Estremeceu e afastou-se como se tivesse sido queimado, a marca de dedos fantasmas sobre a sua pele.

\- Manda reforços. Quero vê-los dizimados – ordenou Thranduil, num misto de melancolia suave.

\- Depois disso vou ficar em Rivendell - confessou, quase num murmúrio.

Sentia-se enclausurado, preso por aquele vulto hipnotizante, tinha de sair dali, fugir para o mais longe possível, não queria encarar mais a indiferença no seu olhar, saber que tinham-se tornado menos que estranhos, que a sua presença era garantida e necessária apenas pelo seu talento na luta. Ele era o príncipe de Mirkwood, devia dar a sua vida ao seu povo, encontrar espaço em si para cumprir os seus deveres diligentemente, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era na sua própria vergonha, na sua própria tristeza. Não merecia o apelido de folha verde, não era mais do que uma corrente estagnada.

Sem esperar para ver qual seria a sua reação, caminhou até à saída, sem fazer uma vénia, e fechou a porta atrás de si, sentindo-se confuso e desapontado.

….

A batalha tinha sido ganha, mas fora uma vitória amarga. Os orcs forma empurrados para fora das suas fronteiras, as aranhas gigantes mortas ao tentar regressar à floresta, deixando a terra húmida e empapada em sangue, os corvos juntando-se num turbilhão para banquetear-se nos corpos ainda quentes.

Era capaz de distinguir o sabor distintamente viscoso e metálico a sangue na sua boca, pedaços de carne sobre as suas unhas. O seu corpo encontrava-se sujo, o cabelo que o seu pai outrora tanto amara manchado de sangue, a sua aljava vazia.

Grunhiu, fechando as pálpebras cansadas, os seus pensamentos lentos e nublados. Recordou-se da sua última batalha, sobre o chão rochoso das montanhas solitárias. Nunca sentira-se tão cansado como hoje. A força dum elfo equivalia a cinco dum homem, e quando os humanos tropeçavam e deixavam-se cair exaustos, empapados no seu próprio suor, tudo o que era capaz de sentir era o sabor do vento gentil sobre o seu rosto, as pedras um obstáculo divertido de percorrer.

Ada, em quê que tornaste-me?

Abriu os olhos suspeitamente, pressentindo o céu a tornar-se mais negro. A tarde ainda vinha a meio, não havia motivo para escurecer.

Galadriel, a senhora de lúthien, a que tudo sabe, capaz de controlar a água com o poder dos seus desejos, encontrava-se à sua frente, como uma aparição. O seu vestido de linho roçando de encontro à relva, uma estrela adornando os seus dedos.

\- Eu pressinto a revolta a lutar para tomar conta de ti, uma sombra a rastejar para fora das profundezas do teu ser, um espinho há tanto tempo cravado sobre a tua pele, começando a dilacera-la por dentro, deixando-te exposto e vulnerável. O quê que perturba-te a paz da tua mente? – perguntou branca, alta, ainda que Legolas tivesse quase a certeza que já sabia o que tratava-se. – As flores já não desabrocham quando cantas.

Piscou os olhos. Isso não podia estar a acontecer, tudo não passava dum sonho, um truque de ilusão ótica provocado pela sua confusão. Não estava ali, no palácio de Lothlórien, a flutuar na imensidão da floresta escura, brilhando como a estrela vespertina. Encontrava-se deitado sobre o chão duro da floresta, perto duma colina agreste, com os seus homens a rodeá-lo, sentindo o cheiro molhado à chuva. Ainda assim, sonho ou não, devia ser levado a sério, pois os poderes de Galadriel excediam em muito os da maioria dos elfos.

Deslizou até ao seu lado, tão silenciosamente como o murmúrio das folhas dançando ao vento, e encarou-a com apreensão, desafiando-a a nega-lo. – É o meu pai – confessou. Sempre ele, porque mais ninguém era capaz de deixá-lo neste estado, sozinho e quebrado, preso às memórias de infância. – Cada dia as muralhas do seu coração crescem mais fortes. Bons eram os tempos quando eu era o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz.

Galadriel estendeu-lhe a mão, e desceram em silêncio os lances da escada de pedra branca, entre braços de troncos retorcidas e raízes revoltas, até ao centro do jardim fechado, parando à frente da bacia de prata, as folhas salpicadas pela sua luz trémula. A pequena depressão verde onde encontravam-se estava rodeada por torres de mallorns, que erguiam-se em camadas finas até ao céu, como a clareira duma floresta.

Galadriel agarrou no jarro a seus pés, e fez verter a água do regaço no interior negro da bacia. Era lisa, polida como um espelho, brilhando calmamente à luz das estrelas, refletidas sobre a sua própria superfície dura, um universo negro que obrigava-o a desviar o olhar para não perder-se nos seus encantos.

\- Esvazia a tua mente e diz-me o que vês – pediu-lhe, as palavras confundindo-se com o barulho da noite.

Não devia ter descido os degraus, não devia ver o que Galadriel tinha para mostrar-lhe, não devia desejá-lo. Ainda assim os seus olhos sentiram-se atraídos pela sua superfície.

Sem dar pelo que estava a fazer, inclinou-se sobre o pedestal. De início nada viu, então a sua superfície tornou-se progressivamente mais clara, como se um nevoeiro tivesse-se dissipado, até ser capaz de vislumbrar uma sala grande com os tetos curvados, e as paredes belas cravadas a joias. Era capaz de reconhecer claramente os aposentos do seu pai. Inclinou-se ainda mais, transfigurado, até ser capaz de distinguir dois vultos.

Corou, resistindo para não afastar o olhar, o seu coração apertando-se com saudade. No espelho, Legolas foi o primeiro a mover-se. Lábios colidiram, quentes e molhados, dedos entrançaram-se em união, o ar entre eles tornando-se curto e desesperado. No fundo da sua mente conseguiu registar a voz do seu pai num gemido rouco e delirante. Cada passo até há cama provava ser longo e agonizante.

Legolas desviou o seu olhar como se o fogo daquelas imagens tivesse-se cravado definitivamente na sua mente.

\- Tu tentas-me com as tuas imagens. O que mostras-me não pode ser nem nunca foi – suspirou e corou ainda mais. – O meu coração não o deseja – lutou para mostrar-se indiferente, as palavras saindo-lhe constrangidas -, eu não o desejo.

Galadriel riu-se, um riso triste e assustador. – Ficarias surpreendido por saber o quê que passa-se no fundo da tua mente? O espelho mostrou-te apenas o que o teu coração deseja. Hoje é uma noite especial, deves ser capaz de sentir a magia no ar, adensando-se em torno da floresta. – Apontou em direção ao céu estrelado, o luar pálido e nublado após a chuva. Hoje é a noite que a estrela de Tindómiel pode encontrar-se com as suas irmãs. Queres ouvir uma história? Talvez seja capaz de inspirar-te mais do que esperas - prosseguiu, lenta e demorada, a orla da sua saia manchada de verde. – Na altura em que os laços entre os homens e os elfos ainda eram fortes, quando a malícia nos seus corações ainda era fraca, um humano foi convidado a ver este poço, num dia como este. O espelho devolveu-lhe o reflexo duma elfa, e por cento e um dias e cento e uma noites procurou-a em vão, até encontra-la na margem dum rio.

\- E ela deixou a sua graça para trás, transformou-se numa mortal por causa dele – adivinhou Legolas, que não conhecia esta história mas já tinha ouvido falar de outras deste género.

Sentiu inveja deles. Thranduil era mais inacessível do que um mortal. Se o seu pai adivinha-se o que passava-se na sua mente seria expulso para além da floresta verde, proibido de ver a sua graça, o encanto da sua expressão fria. Para Thranduil ele não era nada, e se ele soubesse…. Seria menos que nada, nem uma sombra, nem os vestígios dum dia solarento. Seria apenas um falhanço, as memórias vergonhosas dum filho que desejava estar morto.

\- Sim – assentiu. – Casaram e foram felizes por algum tempo, mas os olhos do homem há muito tempo encontravam-se fixos no ouro, e porque os pais da sua esposa eram ricos, não passava um quarto de lua sem que pedisse-lhes joias e dinheiro. Eventualmente, a família cansou-se, e ele abandonou a esposa, sozinha e condenada a uma vida de mortal.

\- Ele não amava-a o suficiente – murmurou.

\- Talvez. Ou talvez o amor não fosse suficiente, talvez fosse preciso mais. – Parou à sua frente. A voz engrossando-se, mística, poética. – Há caminhos demasiados difíceis de percorrer, há desejos que mudam de forma com o tempo, às vezes o medo impede-nos de ver mais além. Quero que ponderes com cuidado aquilo que aqui passou-se.

Quando acordou, encontrava-se deitado sobre um tronco duro, a noite já vinha alta lá no céu. Procurou a estrela Tindómiel, e encontrou-a entre a figura de muitas, aninhada tranquilamente, indiferente à sua dor.

Caminhou por trilhos serrados da floresta, desceu o seu cume, até deixar para trás o seu exército. Encoberto pelos troncos de carvalho grossos, levou uma mão fria ao interior da sua túnica, uma chama quente acendendo-se dentro do seu peito, espalhando-se como o fruto podre duma doença, até massajar o seu pénis, trazendo-o há vida.

Imaginou que os dedos não eram seus, que a voz do seu pai sussurrava-lhe palavras ternas ao seu ouvido, enquanto trazia-o ao esquecimento. Perdeu-se no seu doce abandono, o desejo consumindo-lhe o corpo, deixando-lhe ainda mais exausto e confuso quando a sua semente molhou-lhe a palma da sua mão, a evidência do seu pecado, dos seus sonhos mais negros.

O seu pénis ainda queimava-lhe, nos últimos tempos não era suficiente. Ainda assim ignorou-o, tirando um pano do seu bolço para limpar-se.

Sentiu-se sujo, poluído. A vergonha e a culpa corroíam-lhe por dentro. Os Valar conheciam os seus desejos, eram testemunhas dos seus atos elícitos. Não era merecedor de enxergar o seu pai, não era merecedor de sentar-se no concelho, de ser príncipe.

No fim foram as duas saudades, foram as memórias que tinha do deixar que o fizeram chorar como uma criança, sozinho, nos confins da floresta.

...

Legolas prostrou-se perante o trono, fixando intensamente o tecido das botas, enquanto aguardava que falasse. Quando nada disse, começou: - Trago boas notícias. Cavalguei de volta ao castelo com uma mente calma – mentiu, sem nunca desviar o olhar do par de botas à sua frente. Foi preciso muito para resistir ao impulso de fazer os seus lábios correrem sobre a sua superfície grossa, saborear o seu cheiro inconfundível a mel e a flores orvalhadas, ao sol gentil de primavera, e ao movimento apressado dos insetos. – Os orcs foram dizimados, junto com as aranhas gigantes. Não julgo que atrever-se-ão a aproximar-se das nossas fronteiras tanto em breve.

Com um movimento gracioso de Thranduil, Legolas levantou-se, parando à sua frente, a coroa de folhas secas do seu pai esculpida em forma de chifres, assentava-lhe majestosamente sobre a chuva de cabelos.

\- Algo perturba-te a paz de mente – observou, o rosto esculpido numa máscara de gelo, tão preocupado como indiferente.

\- Eu sei que não gostas de falar sobre a minha mãe – prosseguiu cautelosamente -, mas era importante para mim saber… quando percebestes que estavas apaixonado por ela?

\- Legolas, às vezes os elfos não casam por amor. Eu era demasiado velho e ainda não tinha casado, precisava de filhos para ajudarem-me a consolidar o trono. Já deves ser capaz de compreender isso com a tua idade – disse num tom melodioso, a voz distante percorrendo-lhe a pele, quente, até alojar-se entre as suas pernas. – Ela amava-te mais do que a vida, mais do que amava-se a si mesma, e muito mais do que amava-me a mim.

Afastou-se com um movimento brusco, como se quisesse afastar também a dor do pensamento, o peito apertando-se ainda mais de ciúmes, a respiração tremendo-lhe dolorosamente.

Era filho dum casamento sem amor, e também nunca conhecera o amor doutra pessoa, os seus toques gentis, a sensação dum corpo langoroso deitado de encontro ao seu. O seu amor, como em tudo, era retorcido, uma rosa que desabrochara no despontar do inverno. Era depravado, errado, um labirinto de desejos perversos, de segredos enterrados vivos. Não sabia como encontrar um caminho dali, até há luz forte do meio-dia.

Respirou fundo, pela primeira vez desejando não ser o seu filho, possuir o corpo do seu antigo amante, e ser ele a receber dele as suas carícias de amor.

\- Se eu tivesse um pretendente, dar-me-ias a tua bênção? Não dirias que eu sou demasiado jovem?

\- Legolas, tu és o meu filho, o herdeiro ao trono. Fostes treinados pelos melhores tutores, de Rhûn a Eriador. Confio que serias capaz de fazer a decisão mais adequada – proferiu, tão tenso como uma flexa, e Legolas lembrou-se da discussão que tiveram há dias.

\- E se a pessoa tivesse numa posição superior há minha?

Thranduil encarou-o profundamente, sem nunca afastar os olhos dos seus, redondos como maçãs prateadas, as sobrancelhas arqueadas imperceptivalmente em tom de pergunta. – Ninguém em Mirkwood é superior a ti, em talento ou posição. Ponderas casar-te com alguém de fora? Talvez é por causa disso que planeias ir-te embora. – Cada palavra cortava, transformando-se em gelo, lembrando-lhe vezes sem conta que o nascer da primavera era também a estação das viúvas negras comerem os seus machos, das vespas injetarem os seus ovos no corpo dum pobre inseto qualquer, era a estação da vida, da perda e da morte.

Não era verdade. Queria dizer-lhe que não era verdade. Que ali, em Mirkwood, no coração mais escondido da floresta, havia um elfo mais nobre, mais alto do que ele. Capaz de derrotar uma orde de orcs, e aquecer o coração da mais indiferente das damas. Um rei, muito acima da sua estação, um elfo que eram mais do que o seu mundo. Queria dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que o afastasse daquele percurso de ideias sem cabimento, mas a voz faltou-lhe, as palavras magoavam-no, e tudo o que foi capaz de fazer foi permanecer obstinadamente calado.

\- Estou a ver, adivinhei correto. Alegra-me teres esquecido da Tauriel - concluiu, devastado, o rosto em transe preso a uma memória do passado.

\- Amanhã irei-me embora, já não tenho qualquer utilidade aqui. – Foi tudo o que foi capaz de responder, sem conseguir afastar a amargura da sua voz.

Há fantasmas que nunca serão mais do que sonhos.

Quando as portas fecharam-se atrás de si, ouviu o barulho de vidro a partir-se de encontro à parede, o cheiro fraco a sangue vindo da sala. Uma tempestade rebentou furiosa, açoitando as árvores da floresta, partindo-lhe os ramos, e assustando-lhe os pássaros, a chuva, lá fora, gemendo de encontro aos painéis da janela, transbordando as margens do rio com o estrondo da sua tristeza sem fim.

Seriam precisos dias para uma tempestade destas sarar.

...

Legolas caminhou, uma sombra furtiva na noite, entre corredores sinuoso e câmaras vazias, por guardas noturnos e escadas esquecidas, o seu manto longo arrastando-se atrás de si, sobre o musgo da calçada, até confundir-se na escuridão. A noite era sua amiga, sua companheira, protetora dos seus passos ilícitos, um abismo de trevas solitário. Como um manto protetor, conduziu-o com facilidade até hás portas dos aposentos do seu pai, num trilho seguro de olhares indiscretos.

Parou, com os dedos trémulos a segurarem a maçaneta, um nó apertando-se desconfortavelmente de encontro ao seu peito, enquanto o silêncio da noite roubava-lhe o ar. Sabia que às vezes o seu pai preferia o vazio da sala do trono, para ponderar pela noite adentro, observando a imensidão do seu reino triste. Mas essa noite tinha a certeza que resguardara-se por de trás das paredes protetoras. Noites como essas, não bastava-lhe ser rei.

Abriu a porta, sussurrando à madeira para deixá-lo entrar, e deslizou suavemente para dentro da sala, parando em frente à cama esculpida em forma de ramos, os seus olhos transfigurados pelo vulto deitado, esquecendo-se de respirar.

Por momentos, as nuvens afastaram-se, e o luar incidiu sobre a cama de folhas, deixando o corpo do seu pai exposto, brilhante como diamantes a rolarem no rio, nu exceto pelo tecido fino que cobria-lhe a cintura, arqueando febrilmente, cada membro lutando e enviando-se ao ritmo da tempestade lá fora. Então, o luar faltou, o vento fazendo-o mergulhar num nevoeiro negro, e Legolas foi deixado apenas com a memória dolorosamente cravada na sua mente.

Sem pensar no que estava a fazer, agarrou no candelabro, sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, e acendeu-o, aproximando as chamas do rosto do seu pai. Era belo, a pele macia e leitosa capaz de roubar-lhe o ar, os músculos do seu corpo bem definidos como as cordas duma lira, num jogo de sombras e luz, as pestanas um par de mariposas a varrerem-lhe o rosto.

Sentou-se sobre a cama, cativado, e estendeu a mão, numa tentativa de acalmar-lhe os traços febris, contornando os seus músculo, a pele deslizando sobre os seus dedos, enquanto os seus ossos moviam-se impercetivelmente, por debaixo de tendões firmes.

Por momentos deixou-se ficar quieto, as mãos coladas ao seu tronco.

\- Legolas…

A voz do seu pai foi a sua ruína.

Beijou-o, consumido por um desejo selvagem, os seus lábios movendo-se com brusquidão, mordendo e lambendo com um prazer perverso, numa tentativa de saborear cada recanto da sua superfície. Não o queria deixar ir. Era depravado, errado. Ainda assim não conseguiu parar. Queria provar cada recanto seu, até saboreá-lo por inteiro.

\- Legolas… - Olhos cristalinos abriram-se cravando-se nos seus com uma intensidade avassaladora.

Afastou-se, sentindo a pele em fogo. Agora o seu pai sabia o quanto falso era.

\- Perdoa-me – pediu num tom de voz quebrado, o corpo curvado desconfortavelmente.

\- Se és um sonho deixa-me acordar. Não tortures-me mais. – Apoiou-se sobre os seus cotovelos, o sofrimento tomando conta da sua voz, em camadas finas e tristes. – A minha alma arde por ti, eu não consigo tirar os olhos dos teus, cada dia o meu desejo cresce mais forte. Tu não sabes o que fazes-me. Roubas-me o ar, despes-me da minha compostura. Cada toque teu é suficiente para enfraqueceres o meu corpo.

\- Ada… - murmurou reverentemente. – Se eu tivesse sabido…. Eu pensava que não amavas-me.

\- Eu amo-te mais do que um pai não deve amar um filho – confessou em surdina -, mas o que tu queres eu não posso dar-te. É impróprio. Seria sujar a memória da tua mãe. Eu tenho um dever para cumprir para com o meu povo.

\- Não abandones-me de novo, não deixes-me sozinho. O meu coração magoa-me mais do que eu consigo expressar-me – declarou, e sem conseguir conter-se começou a chorar. A agonia de saber que tinha de continuar vivendo, sabendo que o seu pai amava-o, mas não podia mostrá-lo, que um abismo continuava a crescer teimosamente entre eles, deixando para trás sonhos não concretizados.

Mãos frias acariciaram-lhe o rosto, limparam-lhe os olhos molhados, entrelaçaram-se nos seus cabelos de ramos finos até desfazer os nós das madeixas revoltas.

\- O que temos é puro – continuou, tentando fazê-lo compreender. – Lá no alto, as estrelas observam-nos, quietas. Elas vêm o nosso amo e não condenam-nos, não derramam lágrimas ou temem pela nossa alma. A mãe queria que fosse-mos felizes. – Abriu os seus olhos e pregou beijos desesperados na coluna do seu pescoço, as mãos explorando de novo o seu tronco, acariciando-lhe a cintura e o estômago liso, enquanto o seu cabelo encobria-lhes o rosto, caindo em cascatas douradas.

Thranduil gemeu, um gemido rouco e desesperado, o manto sobre o seu corpo demasiado fino para encobrir o seu pénis ereto.

Legolas olhou-o de lábios entreabertos, o desejo crescendo-lhe forte.

Tudo isso era um sonho, só podia ser um sonho, quebrado e afundado nas ruinas da sua solidão, ainda assim continuou, não queria acordar, nunca sentira-se tão perto, tão longe.

O corpo de Thranduil tremeu e arquejou imperceptivalmente, imanando calor por debaixo da coberta, tão belo como as pétalas a dançarem ao vento. – Eu sabia que algo perturbava-te a mente. Pensastes que eu não conseguiria vê-lo? Não conseguiria senti-lo? Eu pensei que o teu anseio pela Tauriel era demasiado ao ponto de nublar-te a mente. – Parou para absorver a imagem à sua frente. - Tu desejas-me o suficiente para manchares-te com o toque do teu pai? És o meu filho, não um cortesão. Isto é abaixo de ti. Eu não eduquei-te para entregares-me a mim, o teu trabalho não é satisfazer-me – arguiu, a voz hipnótica tentando manter-se afastada com fraca determinação.

\- Mas eu quero satisfazer-te. Quero entregar-me a ti. O teu prazer é também o meu. – Lambeu-lhe a pele, mesmo muito próximo dos mamilos, sabendo que o seu pai não ia conseguir encontrar convicção necessária para fazê-lo parar. – Eu não sou um prostituto que contenta-se com a tua carne, tu és tudo para mim. O meu coração e a minha alma. Eu amo-te.

Thranduil acariciou-lhe o cabelo com suavidade, beijou-lhe a testa, e o toque gentil dos seus lábios foram a sua condenação, a sua salvação, uma tormenta sem fim. – Pai… - Beijou-o no canto da boca, tentando-o com o sabor a promessas, um exemplo de como seria acordar a seu lado.

\- Tu és a minha joia real, a minha coroa dourada, e embora eu goste de saber que tenho algo desejado – ronronou perigosamente -, eu também sou possessivo, Legolas. – Fez uma pausa para olhá-lo intensamente, uma mistura de devoção e ameaça. – Não soltes os meus ciúmes, é a única coisa que peço-te.

Legolas assentiu. – Eu usei a Tauriel para causar-te inveja – confessou, um sorriso mais insolente do que devia surgindo-lhe no rosto. – Nada mais. Embora confesse que quando ela escolheu o anão magoou-me o orgulho.

Thranduil riu-se arrogantemente. – Eu posso devolver-te o teu orgulho, mas primeiro que tudo – disse, a voz num sofrimento doce. –, tu és responsável pelo meu estado lastimoso.

Legolas riu-se, um riso como a relva a silvar ao vento, os dedos pregando-o, segurando-o no seu lugar, de encontro há cama, à medida que os seus lábios desciam em direção à cabeça do pénis, beijando-a com referência, a língua suave acariciando-lhe em movimentos cíclicos. Com uma paciência que não sabia possuir, abriu mais os lábios para acomodar a extensão toda do seu membro, engolindo desajeitadamente cada vez mais a sua superfície, enquanto tentava respirar pelo nariz, para não asfixiar-se, uma gota de saliva escorrendo-lhe pelos lábios. Não era capaz de acreditar que o membro do seu pai coubesse todo na sua boca.

Sem conseguir conter-se, Thranduil arqueou as costas impacientemente, o seu pénis devorando-lhe a sua boca, fazendo-o gaguejar e tossir ao tocar na sua garganta.

Legolas afastou-se, de olhos molhados, observando o rosto corado do seu pai, com as pupilas dilatadas e os lábios esfolados e inchados, lutando para acalmar-se, a respiração quente ainda elaborada, e voltou a tentar, decidido a fazê-lo gozar com o seu nome nos seus lábios. Engoliu de novo, a cabeça do pénis, e levou uma das suas mãos há base, as unhas raspando provocadoramente pela sua pele, os dedos fechando-se em formato de anel, em movimentos rápidos, os gemidos do seu pai uma tortura, uma caixa de desejos pronta a ser revelada, num trilho de sussurros e promessas. O cheiro há sua excitação provocava-o, nunca vira nada assim há sua frente, tão sensual, o corpo do seu pai, corpo tão semelhante ao seu, perdido numa corrente de prazer. Era errado, correto.

\- Legolas… hahhh… ahhhh…

O clímax foi lento e ao mesmo tempo rápido, o calor do pénis na sua boca tornando-se numa fornalha vida, uma chama acesa, derramando-se em jatos urgentes. Engoliu o seu esperma todo, queria sentir o seu desejo bem embebido no interior do seu corpo, marcando-o por dentro como seu. Era salgado como o mar, viscoso e húmido como um fruto demasiado maduro.

Petulantemente trancou os seus olhos com os seus, sentindo-se como uma criança pequena prestes a ser repreendida, e sem pensar, lambeu os lábios com uma lentidão demorada, limpando com o dedo o resto do esperma que escorria pelo canto da sua boca. Sabia ao seu pai, ao sabor de abandono e rendição.

Thranduil sentou-se na cama graciosamente, sem nunca desviar o seu olhar predatório, a sua mão fechando-se sobre o seu pulso com um instinto selvagem, apertando-o e prendendo-o. Mesmo que quisesse afastar-se não conseguia fazê-lo por sua livre vontade, sentia-se hipnotizado, o olhar fixo nos lábios em pétala de flor, mordendo e sugando os seus dedos, saboreando o seu próprio esperma de encontro à pele do seu filho.

\- Pai, por favor, não provoques-me – pediu, gemendo de lábios entreabertos, e olhos semicerrados.

Thranduil obedeceu com facilidade, despindo-lhe com as mãos cada pesa da sua roupa, despiu-lhe com o olhar, vasculhando cada recanto seu, despindo-lhe também com o coração terno e doce, deixando-o vulnerável, a tremer sobre a coberta da cama. E Legolas amaldiçoou-se, amaldiçoou-se por querer sempre mais. Queria vê-lo despir a sua alma e entrega-la nos seus braços, a ideia tornando-o tonto e ainda mais excitado.

Olhos brilhantes, como as escamas dum peixe fluorescente devoraram-no, ternos e perigosos - Tu és lindo, capaz de roubar o esplendor ao sol – murmurou Thranduil fascinado, cativado, a voz uma corrente forte brotando entre os seixos do rio. – És toda a minha imagem. – Atraí-o para um beijo, os seus lábios movendo-se em sincronia própria, deslizando sobre os seus, dobrando-os à sua vontade, convencendo-o a abri-los mais, e a deixa-lo explorar a sua boca, com o talento dum amante experienciado, e Legolas cedeu, sentindo os seus corpos nus tocarem-se pela primeira vez, tão perfeitos um para o outro, os órgãos roçando-se com o movimento dos seus corpos. – Tens os meus olhos e as minhas orelhas. – O ar húmido da sua respiração acariciando-lhe a concha do ouvido, as palavras quentes e arrastadas tornando-se menos controladas, como um arco tenso pronto a soltar-se. Corou, tentando cobrir-se, mas Thranduil afastou-lhe as mãos. – O teu pénis faz-me lembrar o meu, quando ainda era jovem, mas o teu rabo… não sei a quem saístes – escarneceu. – É tão suave e mole, maleável nas minhas mãos. – Mordeu-lhe o mamilo, um fio de saliva escorrendo-lhe pelos lábios, e para ilustrar o que estava a dizer, levou as mãos ao seu traseiro, separando as bochechas do seu rabo.

\- Ahhhh, Ada! Espera! – pediu, a corar furiosamente. – Eu não sei o que devo fazer – confessou, constrangido. – Eu ouvi alguns guardas a falarem sobe isso. Eles dizem que é prazeroso.

Thranduil parou abruptamente, fixando-o incrédulo, um sorriso superior surgindo-lhe nos lábios. – Tu és virgem. O meu filho de duzentos anos de idade ainda é tão inocente como um bebé recém-nascido. – A voz cortou, sabendo a vinho doce, arrogante e apaixonada.

\- E de quem é a culpa? Esperei tanto tempo por ti.

\- E serás recompensado – apaziguou-o com ternura. Não tens nada a temer, eu nunca iria magoar-te. A tua primeira vez será mais do que prazerosa, vou fazer esquecer-te tudo antes de ter-me tocado. – Ouviu o barulho duma gaveta a ser aberta, e virou-se, observando um frasco de vidro com uma pomada transparente a ser retirada para fora, o seu conteúdo quase cheio cheirava há seiva da relva acabada de cortar.

Por momentos susteve a respiração, ao sentir o anel rugoso do seu ânus a ser acariciado, a textura suave sobre a sua pele brincando com a sua entrada apertada, moldando-a com os seus dedos, e arranhando-a com as suas unhas. Quando um dedo foi mais longe e penetrou-o, Legolas mordeu os seus próprios lábios até fazer sangue, o dedo explorando-o por dentro até mapear completamente a sua superfície quente, a sua própria pele habituando-se a acomodá-lo dentro de si. Então um segundo e um terceiro dedo foram introduzidos com delicadeza, movendo-se com experiência, com um talento dum amante treinado, fazendo com que o seu corpo tremesse de inveja sobre os seus braços.

Tê-lo dentro de si era uma tortura, um trilho de fogo queimava-lhe onde os dedos o tocavam, uma febre ardente borbulhando por debaixo da sua pele, e tudo o que ele era capaz de pensar era no vulto à sua frente. Já não tinha medo de esconder a forma como o seu corpo o afetava, de tocá-lo com paixão temendo ser demasiado, demasiado do que ele podia aguentar, demasiado do que ele podia dar, porque nada para além da sua luz podia afetá-lo, moldá-lo em argila, fazê-lo completo.

\- Mais… - implorou, virando-se para encarar o seu pai, desapontado quando ele extraiu os seus dedos, pronto a pedir outra vez por mais, as palavras coladas à sua garganta quando viu, fascinado, Thranduil a tocar-se, o mesmo líquido que abrira o seu corpo agora massajado sobre o seu pénis. Era maior do que o dele, pensou, corando automaticamente. Os Valar tinham dotado o seu pai dum corpo todo ele perfeito, tão belo como um maiar.

Thranduil conduziu o seu próprio corpo a sentar-se no seu colo, afastando-lhe as bochechas e posicionando o pénis sobre a sua abertura, e com dedos suaves segurou-lhe os ossos da cintura, movendo-o para baixo, em direção ao calor do seu membro longo e duro.

\- Ahhhh… ada… ahhh… eu nunca…

\- Shhh…

Pele cedeu a pele, as suas paredes abriram-se, obedientes, sobre o peso do seu pai, a sua respiração tornando-se rouca e entrecortada, ofegando e berrando, esquecendo-se dos guardas nos corredores, o pénis do seu pai enchendo-o por inteiro, tornando-o seu. Não soube quem foi o primeiro a mover-se, mas dentro em breve tinham encontrado um ritmo de cacofonias e sons, sussurros ecoando pelas paredes da sala.

Por momentos Thranduil saiu novamente de dentro dele, virando-o até ao seu corpo encontrar-se por debaixo do dele, e voltou a penetrá-lo com estocadas firmes e urgentes, pulsando quente e húmido em contato com as suas paredes, dentes em espinhos mordendo-lhe o pescoço, até tecer um fio de marcas, os dedos rolando sobre os seus mamilos, torcendo-os com brusquidão e suavidade.

Com prazer, escutou como o seu nome era abafado de encontro à coluna do seu pescoço, como os dentes deixavam um trilho de saliva e marcas em zonas do seu corpo que ele não seria capaz de esconder, e gritou de volta, as suas unhas cravando-se nas costas, até abrir um rasgo de sangue, uma mão comprida e pálida fechando-se sobre o seu membro, massajando-lhe com destreza.

Em Mirkwood, dizia-se que numa noite como esta, um sonho escondido podia atravessar as muralhas do castelo, e espalhar-se pelas suas salas frias.

Legolas fechou os olhos, para não ver o sol da manhã quebrar pela noite a dentro. Tudo não passava dum sonho, a qualquer momento iria acordar. Beijou cada recanto do seu corpo, com inexperiência e descrença, temendo que a forma fantasma entre os seus dedos dissipasse-se, como sombras na noite, o seu clímax construindo-se lento e arrastado com cada estocada, enviando-o cada vez mais próximo, fazendo-o gozar com o nome do seu pai entre os seus lábios, a sua semente derramando-se dentro do seu corpo em jatos descontrolados.

Lá fora a tempestade amainou, as nuvens, barcos negros sem fim, navegaram para longe, e um rio de estrelas surgiu no céu, dedos feitos de luz atravessando as vidraças da janela, iluminando a cama onde encontravam-se.

\- Falastes que desejavas ter um pretendente, superior a ti em imagem. Diz-me, ion nín, serias capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que eu ordenasse?

\- Tu és o meu rei, o meu senhor, pede-me e eu farei – prometeu-lhe Legolas, sem saber se o que dizia era realmente verdade, as palavras encontrando caminho próprio para fora de si. – Promete-me apenas que nunca vais-me deixar. Que onde vieres eu virei contigo. Serei a tua sombra, um ladrão na noite, silencioso e rápido – pediu, testando as suas fronteiras, os dedos traçando a silhueta do seu corpo. – Para mim será suficiente saber que o teu coração chama pelo meu.

Thranduil levou as suas mãos ao seu cabelo, dividindo-o em madeixas, trançando-o numa forma antiga, um sinal que o elfo que o utilizava estava ocupado, pertencia a outro, um sinal que nem a morte os podia separar.

Com ternura, Thranduil beijou-lhe cada dedo das suas mãos, aninhando-o de encontro a si, os seus braços rodeando-o o corpo, protegendo-o contra o frio da noite. – Eu consigo vê-lo agora, não posso mais nega-lo. Fostes feito para estares a meu lado, a minha alma chama pela tua. Consegues ouvi-lo? – A voz etérea roçou sobre a sua pele, pelo pavimento do chão gelado, de encontro às paredes, e pelos corredores sem fim. – Chama-te tão alto que eu temo que venha acordar o castelo inteiro. – Beijou-o, os lábios molhados. – Quando as saudades pelo mar forem tantas, quando a melancolia desta terra fazer-te voltar os olhos para as Terras Imortais, para a sua figura pálida para além da espuma do mar, eu irei contigo. O meu tempo nessa terra ou nesse mundo acabará quando o teu chegar ao fim.

Escondeu o rosto no peito do seu pai. - Eu vou fazer com que lembres-te – disse sorrindo, as flores desabrochando no seu olhar. Sabia que a promessa dum elfo não podia ser quebrada.

\- Deves dormir, não quero que negligencies a tua saúde há minha custa, Meleth nín.

Dormir… Para quê dormir quando sentia-se tão desperto? Afinal era doce acordar. O seu pai amava-o, e preocupava-se consigo tanto quanto preocupava-se com ele. Já não tinha de passar as noites com apenas a solidão como companhia.

Fechou os olhos, e começou a cantar numa voz tão viva como os primeiros ovos encarnados dos salmões a florescerem no rio, tão viva como a encosta e os sopés das montanhas, como as raízes enterradas firmes no solo da terra. E Thranduil cantou-lhe de volta, as suas vozes entrelaçando as suas almas, cozendo-as juntas com o fio das suas notas.

Lá no alto, sobre as estrelas, a música ecoou pelos corredores.

 **FIM**

Tradução:

Ada = pai (informal)

Ion Nín = meu filho

Meleth nín = meu amor


End file.
